


His Voice a Promise

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice was a promise that he would be there for her in her times of need. Inuyasha x Kagome. Post-series. Finished Vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “broken promises” theme at firsttweak on Livejournal. This is a finished vignette and will not be continued.

_“Inuyasha!”_

_“Kagome!”_

The way he screamed her name was like a promise. Whenever she heard him calling her, she felt safe. It meant in minutes Inuyasha would rescue her in one fashion or another. 

It also meant that he’d soon pick her up into his arms and cradle her against his chest. She’d feel warmth there; she’d feel rescued and adored, even if he was swearing under his breath, eyes angry at whatever foe had parted them and put her in harm’s way.

No enemy or monster was any match for their bond or their promise as they called out to each other. Inuyasha would move mountains and rip through flesh to get to her, to reunite and return her to his pack. He’d fuss over her afterward, checking on her and making sure she was right where he put her, behind him as he guarded her.

Her voice was the beacon; his voice was the promise that soon he’d be there for her. 

Through many battles during Naraku’s tyranny, Kagome had relied on that promise, but when she’d return home for those three years, she’d called down to Inuyasha through the well and hear only her own echoing voice. 

The promise seemed as broken as their bond through time.

When she’d finally returned to him, she’d heard his voice again, night after night, as a whisper and less as a scream. It was still their promise to not only be together, but to love each other.

She’d yelled at him when they’d settled in their new home together. Adjusting to married life and living together became a new, strange experience, and she’d wondered several times if fighting Naraku had been the easier task.

When their family began to expand, Kagome felt their first child grow in her belly, with her husband fussing over her every move. What she didn’t expect was for Inuyasha to be called out with Miroku to exorcise some palaces for money. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, worried that he was leaving too soon in her last month of pregnancy. It was coming close to their baby’s birth, and Kagome knew Inuyasha didn’t want to miss it. However, the extra money for both their families would make things easier. Kagome nodded and patted his arm.

“I’m sure. I’m certain you’ll be back just in time,” Kagome said with a light smile, but she was worried as well. Sure, she had Sango, Kaede, Shippou and Rin, as well as many other villagers for support, but she wanted her husband to be there - at least for their first.

“Okay,” Inuyasha hesitated. He leaned down and kissed her, but there was uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Go on,” she reassured him, and with heavy eyes, he nodded once and took off with Miroku. 

Nights went by and the baby was kicking more and more that Kagome was feeling terribly uncomfortable. She tried to keep from complaining too much, but Sango had birthed enough babies to sense Kagome’s discomfort.

“Let’s make you comfortable,” Sango said, and as they moved Kagome, she felt wetness between her legs. Her toes dabbed in water on the floor.

“Oh dear, the baby is impatient,” Sango said, and she finished getting Kagome comfortable before she sent her eldest daughter to fetch Kaede and other women to help.

“Breathe, Kagome,” Sango said, and Kagome felt covered in sweat, and a dizziness overtook her as the pain surged through her body. People fussed around her, and she could hear their movements, and she focused on Sango’s voice as she gave her instructions.

But Kagome really only wanted her husband. She imagined him calling her name in her head, and she cried, wishing it wasn’t a voice in her memory, and that he was actually here.

Not hearing his worry, not hearing her name come from the frantic tone of his voice, felt like a broken promise. He’d always been there for her when she needed him, and she felt stupid for letting him go with Miroku.

_“Kagome!”_

Another delusion. Kagome wept, feeling the pain overwhelm her. “Inuyasha…” she weakly called out, screaming through another push that Sango instructed.

Something familiar and warm took her hand, and she felt a kiss on her head. “Kagome…”

Looking up, she almost forgot to breathe when she saw his golden eyes and the happiness on his face. She could see his sharp teeth, and he was grinning from pride.

“You’re back,” she said, and the pain didn’t seem so bad now that Inuyasha was here. Sango had to tell her to focus.

“Of course, woman. You were right. I got back just in time,” he said. 

Kagome laughed a little, and she pushed again. As he whispered her name and told her she could do this, that he wouldn’t leave her side, Kagome felt more than just a promise fulfilled - she felt a new promise born with the first cry of their newborn son.

END


End file.
